Hetalia Boyard
by Bey0nd
Summary: Lorsque les personnages d'Hetalia participent à l'émission Fort Boyard...
1. Générique

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le début d'une nouvelle fic : un crossover Hetalia / Fort Boyard ! Je vous laisse lire, et vous retrouve à la fin pour de plus amples explications~**

 **Vash Zwingli est Suisse.**

 **Antoine Bonnefoy est mon OC!Charente-Maritime.**

 **Ludwig Beilschmitt est Allemagne.**

 **Kiku Honda est Japon.**

 **Romulus Vargas est Papy Rome.**

 **Johann Peeters est Netherlands.**

* * *

 _ **M**_ oi, Vash Fouras, maître d'Hetalia Boyard, j'ai pris une décision qui semblait s'imposer.

 _ **P**_ our défendre mes Boyards, j'étais prêt à tout, j'allais dresser devant eux les obstacles les plus dangereux.

 _ **D**_ errière chaque porte du Fort se cachent les pièges les plus odieux, c'était la dernière étape de mon plan. Un plan longuement mûri.

 _ **J**_ 'allais lever une armée, recruter des hommes aux dons surdéveloppés, mais aussi les plus grands aventuriers.

 _ **C**_ es guerriers se sont entraînés dans un seul but : les défier.

 _ **N**_ ous sommes ici pour défendre un trésor qui nous appartient ! Un vent de révolte a soufflé sur le Fort, l'affrontement peut commencer !

 _ **J**_ e ne me cacherais pas pendant qu'on essaye de nous voler.

 _ **V**_ ous ne devez répondre qu'à une seule énigme, mais comment cela finira-t-il ?

 _ **C**_ e soir, une nouvelle aire a commencé !

 **HETALIA BOYARD**

 _ **Avec la participation du département de la Charente-Maritime**_

 _ **Un jeu proposé par Antoine Bonnefoy**_

 _ **Présenté par Ludwig Beilschmitt**_

 _ **Réalisé par Kiku Honda**_

 _ **Produit par Romulus Vargas, Vash Zwingli et Johann Peeters**_

* * *

 **Voilà. Bon ok, c'est EXTRÊMEMENT court, mais c'est l'équivalent de la petite intro du Père Fouras ainsi que du générique.**

 **C'est compliqué d'écrire sur un programme qui est essentiellement visuel... Enfin.**

 **Pour être brève : chaque chapitre représentera une épreuve du Fort, réalisée par un personnage hetalien. Et donc, vous avez déjà remarqué que Suisse est le Père Fouras ( qui est devenu super avare dans la nouvelle formule de 2015 ) et qu'Allemagne est Olivier Minne, le présentateur.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau concept vous plaît, et j'attends impatiemment vos avis...!**

 **Gros poutoux baveux bande de nouilles japonaises~**


	2. Les Prénoms et quelques notes

**HETALIA APPARTIENT À HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. AUCUN PERSONNAGE NE M'APPARTIENT.**

 **xXx**

 **Liste des prénoms**

_ _Alfred_ : Amérique

_ _Allister_ : Écosse

_ _Antonio_ : Espagne

_ _Arthur_ : Angleterre

_ _Bella_ : Belgique

_ _Berwald_ : Suède

_ _Coline_ : Seychelles

_ _Dylan_ : Irlande du Nord

_ _Eduard_ : Estonie

_ _Elizaveta_ : Hongrie

_ _Emil_ : Islande

_ _Feliks_ : Pologne

_ _Francis_ : France

_ _Gilbert_ : Prusse

_ _Heraklès_ : Grèce

_ _Ivan_ : Russie

_ _Johann_ : Pays-Bas

_ _Juan_ : Cuba

_ _Katya_ : Ukraine

_ _Kiku_ : Japon

_ _Kyle_ : Australie

_ _Liam_ : Nouvelle-Zélande

_ _Lili_ : Liechtenstein

_ _Lovino_ : Italie du Sud

_ _Ludwig_ : Allemagne

_ _Lukas_ : Norvège

_ _Matthias_ : Danemark

_ _Matthieu_ : Canada

_ _Natalya_ : Biélorussie

_ _Peter_ : Sealand

_ _Raivis_ : Lettonie

_ _Roderich_ : Autriche

_ _Sadiq_ : Turquie

_ _Soo_ : Corée du Sud

_ _Tino_ : Finlande

_ _Toris_ : Lituanie

_ _Vash_ : Suisse

_ _Veneziano_ : Italie du Nord

_ _Yao_ : Chine

 **xXx**

 **PS prénom de Nouvelle-Zélande** : NON. AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC LES ONE DIRECTION. JE HAIS CE GROUPE. Cordialement.

 **PS 2 prénom Seychelles :** Je suis trop contente, j'ai pu lui donner mon prénom ! ( après quelques petites recherches, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un prénom donné aussi là-bas )

* * *

 **Note à l'attention des lecteurs :**

Certains personnages apparaîtront à la fois en temps que candidat, mais aussi en temps que membre de "l'équipe du Fort". Parce que... Parce que voilà, l'auteur c'est moi, je fais ce que je veux. Na !

→ _**Réponse à la review de Kken :**_

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est marrant à imaginer...! Mais c'est juste que cette année il est devenu super avare, en voyant ça ça m'a tout de suite fait penser à Vash...! Mails ça aurait pu être Johann aussi... Enfin.

PS : Moi, ne pas regarder une saison de Fort Boyard ? Mais je regarde depuis que je suis toute petite, pas question de louper UNE SEULE émission...! Et bien sûr que oui que ce sera lui ! C'est d'ailleurs le premier qui m'a sauté aux yeux XD

PS 2 : Elle y sera aussi, ne t'en fais pas~


	3. Chapitre 1 : La Gouttière

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici le chapitre 1 de Hetalia Boyard ! J'ai préféré préalablement faire une liste des prénoms que je vais utiliser car étant du genre tête en l'air je serais bien capable d'oublier à chaque chapitre. Et aussi parce que ça m'aurait sûrement saoulé de le faire à chaque fois.**

 **Bref ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

 __ Italie, la caméra ! Tiens la bien !_

 __ Vee...~ Je fais ce que je peux Lud'...!_

 __ Raaah c'est pas vrai... Bon, laisse tomber, passe les rennes à un professionnel. KIKU !_

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas Italie-kun, je vais m'en charger._

 __ Vee... D'accord..._

 **xXx**

 **Ludwig** : Bonsoir, et soyez les bienvenus à Hetalia Boyard. Pour tout vous dire, ces derniers mois, Vash Fouras à plusieurs fois contracté des migraines à force de réfléchir aux nouvelles épreuves qu'il pouvait inventer pour empêcher nos candidats de s'emparer de son trésor. C'est ainsi que derrière certaines de nos portes vous allez découvrir de nouveau univers comme l'Araignée bionique, le Garage, ou encore la Gakuen Academy, une académie un peu particulière où nous retrouverons des profs totalement déjantés comme Allister et Dylan Kirkland. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Non parce que Vash Fouras ne s'arrête pas là. Il a également recruté parmi les candidats des saisons précédentes les meilleures aventuriers. Oui, des aventuriers qui viendront défier nos candidats afin de les empêcher de s'emparer des clés. C'est ainsi que peut-être ce soir nos candidats se retrouveront face à Matthias le Décapiteur, Flexi Yao, ou encore Invisible Matthieu. Vous le savez, vous pouvez également interagir tout au long de l'émission et discuter avec Vash Fouras via les réseaux sociaux avec Tweetalia et Hetabook - n'oubliez pas le #HetaliaBoyard et VashFouras. A présent il est temps de faire connaissance avec nos candidats de ce soir !

 __ Eeeet coupez !_

 __ Veeeee Lud', tu étais super !_

 __ Merci Italie..._

 __ Bien, maintenant nous allons à l'entrée du Fort pour rejoindre l'équipe, non ?_

 __ Oui, c'est bien cela Japon._

 __ Allons-y alors !_

 __ Tu t'es bien occupé de leurs maquillages Italie, hein ?_

 __ Vee~ Bien sûr que oui !_

 **xXx**

 **Antonio** : Aaaaah, on est enfin arrivés !

 **Gilbert** : C'est pas trop tôt, ma génialissime personne commençait à avoir un génialissime mal de mer...!

 **Lukas** : Petite nature.

 **Soo** : Allez on y va ! C'est bon hein, on peut commencer, da ze ?

 **Ivan** : Je ne veux pas casser tes espoirs, mais il me semble que la grille est malheureusement verrouillée.

 **Berwald** : l'est b'en v'rr'llée.

 **Tino** : *frissone*

 **Toris** : Et pourquoi vous ne lèvriez pas tout simplement la tête pour regarder l'écran au dessus de la grille ? Il me semble qu'un message va nous être diffusé...!

 **Feliks** : Je suis genre, carrément d'accord avec Liet !

 **/!\ ALERTE /!\**

 _ **Vash**_ _: Bonsoir. Vous pensiez avoir franchi les portes de mon Fort ? Et bien vous vous trompez ! Je vous ai préparé une petite surprise. La porte qui permet d'accéder à mon antre est désormais close._

 **Arthur** : Sans blague.

 _ **Vash**_ _: Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais dérouler le tapis rouge à ceux qui projettent de voler mon trésor ! Votre quête va donc commencer avec cette première mission : récupérer un médaillon semblable à celui-ci *montre un palet orné d'un mochi*. Je l'ai placé en haut de la Gouttière qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte que vous venez de franchir._

 **Alfred** : HAHAHA ! Il a grillé un fusible le vieux !

 **Arthur** : Alfred, un peu de respect pour les anciens ! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir élevé comme ça !

 **Alfred** : Oh, ça y est, tu recommences à te prendre pour ma mère. Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes ça Iggy, c'est saoulant à la fin !

 **Arthur** : W-what ? Tu vas voir, sale petit merdeux-

 **Francis** : Vous n'allez pas déjà vous y mettre, tous les deux...!

 _ **Vash**_ _: Mais attention, seul l'un d'entre vous peut y accéder. Une fois ce médaillon récupéré, il vous permettra d'ouvrir la grille. Il va falloir être rapides, car chaque seconde qui passe est du temps perdu dans votre quête des sept clés._

 **Yao** : Rien que ça aru...!

 _ **Vash**_ _: Votre quête commence... Maintenant ! Bonne chance...~_

 **/!\ ALERTE /!\**

 _ **Elizaveta**_ _: *frappe le gong*_ **¦ 50:00 ¦**

 **Soo** : C'est partiiiiii !

 **Arthur** : Il nous faut quelqu'un d'agile pour pouvoir grimper là dedans...

 **Gilbert** : Ma génialissime personne se dévoue pour y aller !

 **Antonio** : Désolé Poo, mais tu as les épaules trop larges. Tu ne rentreras jamais dans la Gouttière...!

 **Francis** : Alors, quelqu'un d'agile et d'assez fin...

 **Tous** : CHINE !

 **Yao** : Aiyah...! Ça va j'ai compris...! *rentre dans le conduit* Hey mais y'a de l'eau...! Ça glissé...!

 **Eduard** : *remonte ses lunettes sur son nez* C'est le principe même d'une gouttière : évacuer l'eau de pluie accumulée sur le toit en la faisant s'écouler par gravité à l'intérieur d'un conduit cylindrique dans le but de la faire atteindre le sol et ainsi-

 **Lovino** : C'est pas le moment d'étaler ta science face de cul !

 **Juan** : La vache, on dirait une anguille...!

 **Ivan** : Comme un ninja...!

 **Yao** : LES NINJAS SONT JAPONAIS ARU !

 **Ivan** : Oups, désolé ~

 **Yao** : J'y suis presque... Je l'ai aru ! Je descends !

 **Soo** : Wouhouuuu ! Grand Frère t'es le meilleur !

 **Arthur** : Allez on y va, on perd du temps là...!

 **Yao** : *place le médaillon dans la grille qui se déverouille*

 **Alfred** : GO GO GO !

 **xXx**

 **¦ 47:57 ¦**

 **Ludwig** : Je suis très heureux de vous recevoir, si vous êtes ici avec moi sur la passerelle supérieure c'est que vous avez réussi l'épreuve de Vash Fouras...!

 **Lovino** : Non, on a échoué comme des merdes et on est toujours coincés derrière la grille à l'extérieur du Fort. T'en as d'autres des affirmations à la con tête de patate ?!

 **Antonio** : Lovi, ton language...!

 **Lovino** : Vaffanculo !

 **Ludwig** : *ahem* Bien. Placez vos mains sur les empreintes, vous allez ainsi pouvoir déverrouiller l'ensemble des cellules du Fort.

 _ **/ Déverrouillage /**_

 **Ludwig** : Parfait. Bon à présent, toutes les portes sont déverrouillées, nous allons pouvoir je l'espère rapidement collecter les sept clés dont vous avez besoin je vous le rappelle tout à l'heure pour ouvrir la porte de la salle du trésor. Passe-Muraille !

 **Peter** : *arrive en courant déguisé en tomate et tend un parchemin à Ludwig* ^v^

 **Antonio** : Une tomate géante ! *bave*

 **Lovino** : C'est Sealand ducon !

 **Antonio** : ¡que lindo!

 **Ludwig** : Merci Passe-Muraille. Bien, nous nous rendons pour cette première épreuve à la Ketchuperie ! [ je comprends mieux le déguisement... ] Suivez Passe-Partout à présent !

 **Ivan** : Oui, nous te suivons "Passe-Partout"...! *grand sourire*

 **Raivis** : *tremble de tout son corps* ;^;||

* * *

 **Bien bien bien...~**

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, pour cette fic, j'ai opté pour un style d'écriture bien différent de celui que j'utilise d'ordinaire. Mais, Fort Boyard étant une émission visuelle, la narration n'était pas appropriée. Alors que l'écriture dramatique est quand même mieux !**

 **Honnêtement, je me marre tellement à écrire ça, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu avoir une idée aussi farfelue, mais ça me plaît ! xD**

 **Bref, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et on se retrouve bientôt pour le second !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas : Vous pouvez commenter dans les reviews via Tweetalia et Hetabook grace au #HetaliaBoyard et VashFouras pour notamment discuter avec Vash Fouras mais aussi les autres candidats !**

 **PS : Alors, qui sera donc le candidat qui entrera dans la Ketchuperie à votre avis ?~**


	4. Chapitre 2 : La Ketchuperie

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de Hetalia Boyard ! Cette fois-ci, l'épreuve de la Ketchuperie !**

 **J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, mais je suis en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée c'est à dire début septembre dans un coin sans réseau Internet à part à l'office de tourisme. Donc je profite d'y être ce matin pour poster ce petit chapitre et pour vous dire que cette absence est prévue ! Mais j'essayerais tout de même de poster de temps en temps (un chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland est presque fini d'ailleurs~)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **¦ 46:52 ¦**

 **Ludwig** : Nous voici donc devant la porte de la Ketchuperie, une épreuve assez récente sur le Fort.

 **Yao** : Y'a des-

 **Antonio** : Tomates !

 **Yao** : ... Sur la porte aru.

 **Juan** : *hausse les épaules* C'est une ketchuperie quoi.

 **Ludwig** : Bien ! Et pour cette première épreuve, Vash Fouras a décidé d'envoyer à l'intérieur... Antonio !

 **Lovino** : Je te préviens face de cul, t'as intérêt à ramener cette clé et _fissa_ , sinon je t'enferme à l'intérieur et t'y pourris jusqu'à la fin de tes jours _bastardo_ !

 **Arthur** : Ne t'en fais pas Romano, si il faut manger des tomates en un temps record cet abruti fini sera sorti en un rien de temps.

 **Lovino** : Chigiiii ! Ta gueule, m'approche pas !

 **Arthur** : Mais... J'ai pas bougé depuis le début !

 **Ludwig** : *ahem* Vous perdez du temps, et le temps-ci

 **Lili** : *sourit* C'est de l'argent !

 **Francis** : L'influence de Vash se fait sentir, étrangement...

 **Ludwig** : Bref ! Antonio approche. A l'intérieur de la cellule, tu devras appuyer sur un bouton rouge qui se trouvera à ta droite, pour libérer le panier de tomates situé au fond de la salle.

 **Lovino** : Déjà le temps qu'il assimile ça, on est fichus.

 **Veneziano** : *donne un coup de coude à son frère* Ne dis pas ça _Fratello_ , je suis sûr que Grand Frère Spain va très bien s'en sortir...!

 **Ludwig** : Une fois le panier libéré, tu devras l'atteindre sans marcher dans la cuve de ketchup, sinon la grille s'abaissera à nouveau sur les tomates. Ensuite, tu dois revenir jusqu'au début pour mettre les tomates dans la machine, ce qui fera couler du ketchup à l'intérieur et monter la clé, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu puisses l'atteindre. Compris ?

 **Antonio** : Nickel, c'est pas si compliqué que ça !

 **Gilbert** : Allez Tonio, ma génialissime personne t'encourage de toute sa génialissime grandeur !

 **Ludwig** : 3... 2... 1... C'est parti ! *retourne la clepsydre*

 **Antonio** : *rentre* La vache y'a un de ces boucans...!

 **Raivis** : *refermé la porte derrière Antonio* -w-

 **Francis** : Bon Tonio tu m'entends ? T'as trouvé le bouton à droite ? Appuie dessus !

 **Antonio** : Ouais ok, c'est fait !

 **Francis** : Bon maintenant faut que tu traverses sans tomber dans le ketchup, tu te rappelles ?

 **Antonio** : C'est bon je me souviens, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas encore sénile Franny !

 **Francis** : *lève la tête vers l'écran en marmonnant* J'ai l'impression de guider un môme dans un terrain de jeu...

 **Arthur** : ... *tapote le dos de Francis*

 **Antonio** : *arrive devant le panier de tomates* ... Je-peux pas-résister...

 **Lovino** : NAN MAIS FAUT PAS LES BOUFFER LES TOMATES, CONNARD ! Oh putain j'y vais j'vais m'le faire...!

 **Ludwig :** Lovino tu ne peux pas entrer.

 **Francis** : * rattrape Lovino sous les bras* Et s'il te plait, attends la fin de l'émission d'accord ?~

 **Lovino** : *cligne des yeux puis rougit en se débattant* Mais... Qu- LÂCHE MOI BÂTARD, ME TOUCHE PAS SALE PERVERS ! CHIGIIIIIIII !

 **Francis** : *ricanne en le tirant plus loin*

 **Arthur** : ... Bon... *se place derrière la porte* Je prends le relais. Écoute moi bien crétin d'Espagnol ! T'as intérêt à arrêter ça tout de suite et de bouger ton gros cul en ramenant les tomates jusqu'à la machine, sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras !

 **Toris** : Euh... Et les manières de gentleman...?

 **Arthur** : Au Diable les gentlemen avec ce type !

 **Antonio** : Ça va ça va, j'en ai mangée qu'une...

 **Arthur** : C'est toujours une de moins pour la machine !

 **Antonio** : Ok ok. *marmonne* Bastardo. *ramasse les 3/4 du panier dans ses bras et les ramène de l'autre côté de la cuve*

 **Kyle** : Comment il fait pour porter autant de tomates dans ses bras ? C'est cool !

 **Francis** : Il a de l'entraînement faut dire.

 **Ivan** : C'est parce que c'est un ninja...!

 **Yao** : LES. NINJAS. SONT. JAPONAIS. Pas Chinois, et encore moins Espagnols. Faut te le dire en quelle langue aru?

 **Ivan :** *l'attrape par les épaules en souriant* C'était une blague, tu ne m'en veux pas da ?

 **Ludwig** : N'oubliez pas la clepsydre...

 **Kyle** : _Shit_ y'a presque plus de temps !

 **Liam** : Monsieur England, la clé est sortie...!

 **Arthur :** Ah! C'est vrai, merci Liam. Bon maintenant SORS IMMÉDIATEMENT CONNARD D'HISPANNIQUE !

 **Antonio** : *sort vite de la cellule et attrape Arthur par le col* Toi...

 **Arthur** : Oups désolé, ça m'a échappé...~ *sourire sarcastique*

 **Raivis** : *referme la porte de la Ketchuperie et tend la main à Antonio* .3./

 **Antonio** : ? *lâche Arthur et lui sert la main*

 **Francis** : Tonio, je crois qu'il te demande la clé en fait...

 **Raivis** : e3ê

 **Antonio :** La clé ? Quelle clé ? J'ai pas de clé moi !

 **/ Lourd silence dans l'assistance /**

 **Lovino** : Oh putain JE VAIS LE TUER !

 **Antonio** : *rit* Mais enfin Lovi, calme toi ce n'est pas grave ! Tiens, attends ne bouge pas ! Je connais un charme infaillible pour te détendre ! _Fusosososo~_

 **Lovino** : Chigiiiii ! *le frappe*

 **Antonio** : ¡Ay!

 **Francis** : Il ne peut pas retourner chercher la clé à l'intérieur ? Il l'a gagnée pourtant...!

 **Ludwig :** *se racle la gorge* Non, c'est interdit dans le règlement.

 **Peter** : *arrive en courant déguisé en Catcheur et tend un parchemin à Ludwig* ^O^/

 **Ludwig** : Ah! Merci, Passe-Muraille. Bien, ne nous attardons pas plus de temps sur cet événement fâcheux, et dirigeons nous à présent vers... Les Cotons Tiges ! Suivez Passe-Partout !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...~**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé comme le premier chapitre, et on se retrouve bientôt pour les Cotons Tiges !**

 **N'oubliez pas les réseaux sociaux Tweetalia et Hetabook pour communiquer avec nos candidats et Vash Fouras !**

 **Même question : Qui sera le candidat choisi pour cette épreuve d'après vous ?~**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Les Cotons Tiges

**Hey bande de gens~**

 **Nous voici réuni pour un nouveau chapitre d'Hetalia Boyard ! Aujourd'hui : Les Cotons Tiges !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **¦44:21¦**

 **Ludwig** : Voici la porte des Cotons Tiges.

 **Roderich** : Les noms de vos épreuves sont tout de même ridicules.

 **Soo** : Oh ça va, pète un coup le vieux ça ira mieux da ze !

 **Roderich** : Qu-

 **Ludwig** : *se râcle la gorge* On se calme. Bien donc je disais, oui les Cotons Tiges. Et pour cette épreuve, Vash Fouras a décidé d'envoyer à l'intérieur... Ivan !

 **Ivan** : *surpris* Moi ? Vraiment ?

 **Ludwig** : Puisque je te le dis. Bien. À l'intérieur de la cellule t'attend Mister Boo, I'un des combatants du Fort. 1m85, 90kg - de muscles, il tient à préciser. Ton objectif est de le faire tomber d'une poutre à l'aide d'un coton tige géant, pour pouvoir accéder à la clé qu'il garde. Compris ?

 **Ivan** : *sourit* Bien sûr.

 **Katya** : Allez Ivy !

 **Natalya** : ... Bonne chance grand frère.

 **Ludwig** : Très bien dans ce cas : 3... 2... 1... C'est parti ! *retourne la clepsydre*

 **Ivan** : *entre et attrape le coton tige* Oh...

 **Raivis** : *referme la porte en tremblant* "_

 **Matthieu** : Euh... C'est moi ou-

 **Kiku** : America-san en cosplay de catcheur... *prend des photos de l'écran*

 **Matthieu** : ... Moui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

 **Arthur** : ... *pouffe, une main sur la bouche pour se retenir de rire et se retourne*

 **Francis** : *tapote le dos d'Arthur en riant* Vas-y tu peux rire, y'a de quoi là !

 **Felix** : Sa tenue est, genre, au top du ringard ! Il aurait fallu carrément plus de rose ! Nan mais allô quoi ! T'es un catcheur t'as, genre, pas de slip rose à paillettes fluorescentes...! C'est trop la loose !

 **Gilbert** : Je trouve que le slip rouge et noir avec les bottes dorées et le masque sont déjà assez génialissimement ridicules sans avoir à rajouter des paillettes roses...!

 **Alfred** : Tiens, une tête connue !

 **Ivan** : *grand sourire* Ça rappelle des souvenirs hein ?~

 **Alfred** : Tu sais que le temps coule ? Perso je m'en fous que tu perdes du temps à discuter, je garde la clé comme ça.

 **Ivan** : Gentil petit chien, tu gardes la clé comme on te l'a demandé.

 **Alfred** : Ta gueule le Glaçon, et ramène toi, que je te fasse bouffer des boules !

 **Ivan** : *grand sourire mauvais* C'est si gentiment demandé~

 **Yao** : Ça pue la Guerre Froide à plein nez aru.

 **Antonio** : *frotte la bosse que Lovino lui a fait* Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser tous les deux dans la même pièce ? Ils ont quand même failli faire sauter la planète y'a même pas une soixantaine d'années...!

 **Lovino** : Oh, incroyable ! T'as réfléchi pour une fois ! Faudrait que je te cogne plus souvent alors, _tomato bastardo_.

 **Antonio** : Loviiiiii, t'es pas gentil avec Boss ! Fais moi un câlin !

 **Lovino** : Chigiiiii ! Pas question, dégage ! _Vaffanculo !_

 **Ivan** : *repose le coton tige* Ce truc m'énerve, j'y vais à mains nues.

 **Alfred** : Vas y je t'attends sale coco !

 **Ivan** : Enflure de capitaliste !

 **Ludwig** : Ivan ! Le coton tige !

 **Alfred** : *grand sourire sarcastique* Oui, Ivan enfin, le coton tige !~

 **Ivan** : *gromelle et reprend le coton tige puis commence à frapper Alfred avec*

 **Natalya** : ... Vise les jambes Grand Frère !

 **Katya** : Ivy ! Les jambes ! Natalya dit de viser les jambes !

 **Alfred** : Abandonne Ruscoff de merde !

 **Ivan :** Dans tes rêves gobeur de burgers ! *se penche pour frapper les jambes d'Alfred*

 **Alfred** : *en profite pour le frapper fort entre les deux omoplates* Tiens, bouffe les boules !

 **Ivan** : Si je tombe tu tombes avec moi...! *lâche son coton tige pour agripper le slip d'Alfred en tombant*

 **Alfred** : Qu- _What ?!_ Attends attends _n-No !_ *tombe aussi*

 **Matthieu** : Ça va mal finir cette histoire...

 **Kumajiro** : T'es qui ?

 **Matthieu** : Canada...

 **Alfred** : *tient Ivan à la gorge* Putain tu fais chier, j'avais tenu ! Crève !

 **Ivan** : *fait de même* Merci, mais je préférerais te voir mourir avant !

 **Veneziano** : Lud', ils vont s'entretuer...!

 **Ludwig :** Le combat à mains nues est interdit dans le règlement...! Ivan ! Alfred !

 **Raivis** : *tapote la clepsydre presque vide* .3.

 **Katya** : Sors Ivy, sors vite ! Tu vas être fait prisonnier sinon...!

 **Alfred** : Ah nan hein, plutôt crever que de devoir m'occuper de toi dans les prisons du Fort !

 **Ivan** : Oh, c'est si gentiment demandé, je vais exaucer ton souhait alors~

 **Natalya** : Grand Frère !

 **Katya** : Ivy !

 **Ivan** : ... *lâche Alfred avec un soupir et finit par sortir de la cellule*

 **Raivis** : *referme vite la porte de la cellule* _'

 **Ludwig** : Bien... Apparemment, le Fort vous a une nouvelle fois vaincus-

 **Ivan** : *grand sourire mauvais* Oui, apparemment.

 **Ludwig** : *se râcle la gorge* Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre !

 **Ivan** : *lève la tête pour regarder l'écran et voit un message écrit sur le bras d'Alfred* ...

 **Alfred** : _Ça rappelle des souvenirs hein ?_

 **Peter** : *arrive en courant déguisé en Harry Potter et tend un nouveau parchemin à Ludwig* ^.^/

 **Ludwig** : Merci Passe-Muraille. Ah ! A présent, nous devons nous diriger vers la Gakuen Academy !

 **Peter** : *tire la manche d'Eduard* ewe/

 **Ludwig** : Et tu as besoin d'Eduard, très bien nous te le laissons. Passe-Partout, en route !

* * *

 **Oui Ivan, comme dit Al, "bouffe les boules". Mais quelles boules ? Honhonhon~** _ **C'était la blague des amateurs de RusAme. Dont je ne fais pas partie. Cordialement.**_

 **Non sérieusement, c'était vraiment un chapitre RusAme. Ça m'a brûlé les doigts d'écrire un truc pareil, moi qui déteste ce pairing ;^; M'enfin, faut faire plaisir à tout le monde...**

 **Le tout petit passage avec Matthieu et Kuma m'a fait mal au coeur, j'ai tellement envie de faire un câlin à Mattie dans ces moments-là ;^;**

 **N'oubliez pas comme toujours les réseaux sociaux Tweetalia et Hetabook pour communiquer avec les candidats et Vash Fouras !**

 **Cette fois-ci, double challenge : Saurez-vous deviner qui sera le candidat pour la Gakuen Hetalia ainsi que le magicien qui animera l'épreuve ?~**

 **Tschüss~**


	6. Chapitre 4 : La Gakuen Magic Academy

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de Hetalia Boyard ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons retrouver nos cher magiciens britanniques à la Gakuen Academy !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **¦ 40:15 ¦**

 **Ludwig** : Nous voici donc au pied de la Vigie, au sein de laquelle s'est installée la Gakuen Académie, dirigée entres autres par la fratrie Kirkland _[ je ne préciserai pas que l'un d'eux en a été exclu ]._

 **Antonio** : Les Kirkland. Rien que ça.

 **Francis** : Toi, tu pries pour ne pas y aller ou je ne te connais plus mon Tonio~

 **Antonio** : Plutôt crever, ce serait comme entrer dans le repère d' _El Diablo_...! *plisse les yeux en posant une main sur sa bosse* J'ai mal à la tête... Lovi, tu as vraiment fait mal à Boss !

 **Lovino** : *marmonne* Tu l'as bien mérité, _cretino_.

 **Antonio** : Oh allez, j'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé, je ne me rappelais plus que je devais récupérer une clé...! Tu pourrais faire un effort et passer l'éponge non...?

 **Lovino** : Passer l'éponge ? Mais merde, c'est pour ça qu'on est là : chercher des putains de clés ! Et toi, tu es le premier à passer, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu OUBLIES ! Mais t'es le mec le plus con que j'ai jamais vu ! Peut-être même plus encore que le grand frère de tête de patate, pour te dire ! _Cazzo_ !

 **Antonio** : C'est pas gentil pour moi et Poo...

 **Veneziano** : _Vee Fratello_ , tu pourrais pardonner à Grand Frère Espagne, il a l'air vraiment triste que tu le boudes...

 **Lovino** : Je m'en bas les couilles royalement avec une babouche vert fluo !

 **Ludwig** : *se racle la gorge* On est pas dans un _Soap-Operas_. Bien, aujourd'hui, ce sont Allister et Dylan qui vous attendent pour un cours de magie... Un peu spécial. Et celui - ou celle - qui a été désigné par Vash Fouras est... Soo !

 **Soo** : Sérieux da ze ? C'est trop bien ! Bon j'y vais, salut les Vieux !

 **Yao** : Hey...! Attends qu'on te dise d'y aller aru...!

 **Ludwig** : ... Trop tard.

 **xXx**

 **Dylan** : _Heeeey guy, welcome in the Gakuen Magic Academy ! Pleased to meet ya !_

 **Soo** : Ouais ouais pareil, mais c'est quoi ce bruit de canard qu'on égorge da ze...?!

 **Allister** : Dis donc _balachan_ , un peu de respect pour mon talent musical !

 **Soo** : Ouais bah si votre talent musical, c'est de me bousiller les oreilles avec votre arme de destruction massive alias cornemuse de l'Enfer de la mort qui tue...!

 **Allister** : Je vais le tuer.

 **Dylan** : _Calm down, calm down !_ Allie, range ta cornemuse _please._ Bien, Soo n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es ici pour assister à un cours de magie, dirigé par moi-même et mon grand dadais de frère que voici !

 **Allister** : Dylan.

 **Soo** : Ouais, on me l'a dit en bas, ça a l'air cool ! Faut faire quoi ?

 **Dylan** : En gros, on va chacun notre tour te présenter un tour de magie, pour lesquels tu devras à chaque fois trouver le "truc" parmi plusieurs propositions possibles.

 **Allister** : Il faut que tu es au moins une bonne réponse. Sinon pas de clé. Pigé ?

 **Soo** : C'est pas bien compliqué da ze !

 **Dylan** : Bon, c'est moi qui commence ! _Well,_ tu vois, ceci est un bocal rempli d'eau. Et ça- *sort une clé de sa poche* C'est la clé que tu veux gagner, ok ?

 **Soo** : Ouais ouais !

 **Dylan** : Et bien regarde attentivement. Si je la plonge dans l'eau, et sans baguette magique, BAM ! Elle disparaît !

 **Soo** : Wooooow, trop fort da ze !

 **Allister** : Alors maintenant, tu dois trouver comment il a fait ça parmi ces quatre propositions.

 **Dylan** : *fait un "1" avec ses doigts* 1) Il y a une multitudes de billes transparentes à l'intérieur du bocal qui réfléchissent la lumière et qui donc camouflent la clé.

 **Allister** : *fait un "2" avec ses doigts* 2) On a piqué la cape d'invisibilité de Harry Potter et on a enroulé la clé dedans pour qu'elle disparaisse.

 **Dylan** : *fait un "3" avec ses doigts* 3) Le bocal est un trompe l'oeil parfaitement réalisé et la clé est simplement posée sur la table derrière ce dit trompe l'oeil.

 **Allister** : *fait un "4" avec ses doigts* Et 4) C'est de l'eau provenant d'une autre planète et qui est donc capable de rendre invisible tout ce qui y est plongé.

 **Soo** : Hm...

 **Dylan** : Alors Sherlock ?

 **Soo :** La 4 ! Parce que ça serait trop cool !

 **Allister** : ...

 **Dylan** : Bah vérifie par toi-même, plonge ta main dedans.

 **Soo** : *plonge la main dans le bocal, hésitant* ... Y'a des billes...

 **Dylan** : Et oui ! C'était la réponse 1, _you fail !_

 **Allister** : Au moins il nous a pas dit Harry Potter.

 **Dylan** : A ton tour Allie...!

 **Allister** : *sort une nouvelle clé d'un tiroir* Bon, pour mon tour, j'ai besoin que tu te retournes, ok ? Et surtout, pour cette question, tu devras suivre ton instinct pour répondre.

 **Soo** : Ok ! *se retourne en fermant les yeux*

 **Allister** : *cache la clé dans la sacoche de son kilt et marmonne quelques rapides paroles en gaélique écossais* Retourne toi !

 **Soo** : *obéit en vitesse*

 **Allister** : Bien. Tu vas devoir deviner où j'ai caché la clé ok ? Solution 1) J'ai demandé à une fée de la cacher à l'extérieur de la Vigie. 2) Elle est cachée dans le coffre derrière toi. 3) Elle est cachée dans mon kilt. Et 4) Je l'ai donnée à Passe-Muraille qui est depuis le début de cette épreuve caché sous la table. Dis bonjour Passe-Muraille !

 **Peter** : *sors la tête de sous la table en agitant une main* ^0^/

 **Soo** : C'est pas simple comme question...

 **Dylan** : Ce n'est pas sensé être simple, Vash Fouras ne veut pas que vous lui vouliez son trésor après tout...!

 **Soo** : Je vais dire la 2 !

 **Allister** : Le coffre ?

 **Soo** : Le coffre !

 **Allister** : Et bien vérifie par toi-même.

 **Soo** : *ouvre le coffre et écarquille les yeux* La clé...!

 **Dylan** : *agite une clochette* Bonne réponse !

 **Allister** : Ça mérite un air de cornemuse !

 **Soo** : Non merci, je tiens à mes tympans...! *repart rapidement*

 **Allister** : Tch. Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus reconnaître le vrai talent.

 **Dylan** : _Poor Allie. 'want some Whiskey ?_

 **Allister** : _Sure !_

 **xXx**

 **¦ 37:49 ¦**

 **Yao** : Ah ! Soo, alors alors ? Cette épreuve ?

 **Soo** : Bah écoute, ils sont sympas. Un peu bizarres, mais sympas...!

 **Francis** : Et la clé...?

 **Soo** : ...

 **Kyle** : _Ow dude_ , me dis pas que tu l'as loupée, cette épreuve...!

 **Soo** : Mais bien sûr que oui j'l'ai eu cette clé ! Haha, Asie en force ! Comment on vous nique les Occidentaux !

 **Roderich :** Tellement raffiné.

 **Gilbert** : Kesese ma génialissime personne en aurait fait autant, si ce n'est plus !

 **Lovino** : *raille* Ouais après tout, c'est pas comme si le seul Occidental ayant participé depuis le début du jeu a OUBLIÉ sa PUTAIN de clé à l'intérieur.

 **Antonio** : Lovi...

 **Veneziano** : _Vee Fratello_ , tu ne vas pas t'y remettre enfin...! Je sais que les mafieux sont rancuniers, mais quand même...!

 **Lovino** : _Chiudi il becco, cretino di picolo Fratello !_

 **Tino** : Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça...! Le plus important, c'est que nous ayons enfin récupéré une clé !

 **Berwald** : *hoche la tête* Mm.

 **Tino** : *frémit*

 **Emil** : Je crois qu'il faut que tu la donnes à Passe-Partout d'ailleurs non ?

 **Raivis** : *s'approche de Soo et tend la main* .3./

 **Soo** : Rooooh, j'voulais la garder moi...! *la lui donne*

 **Raivis** : *tape dans ses mains et fait un "1" avec ses doigts* o/

 **Arthur** : ... Il fait quoi là au juste ?

 **Francis** : Il fait le compte je crois.

 **Arthur** : C'est pas bien compliqué pour l'instant, on en a qu'une.

 **Peter** : *arrive en courant déguisé en cosmonaute avec un nouveau parchemin pour Ludwig* o/

 **Ludwig** : Merci Passe-Partout. Nous allons donc à présent rejoindre Eduard... A la salle Gagarine !

* * *

 **Bien bien bien.**

 **Si vous avez bien lu la fin du dernier chapitre, vous saviez déjà que le prochain à passer à la casserole serait Eduard. Et bien maintenant vous savez aussi qu'il va se retrouver dans la salle Gagarine, secoué dans tous les sens par un Vash Fouras sadique en colère xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas les réseaux sociaux Tweetalia et Hetabook pour discuter avec les candidats et Vash Fouras !**

 **PS: A présent que les cours ont repris, je ne pourrais pas écrire autant que pendant les vacances. C'est pour ça que durant les périodes scolaires ( à savoir 6-7 semaines ) vous aurez 1 chapitre d'Hetalia Boyard, 1 chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland, et 1 ou 2 textes "Hors-série" ( drabble, OS, etc ). Je vais essayer de m'en tenir à ce planning, j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas, même avec un peu plus d'attente...**


End file.
